


Ode alla bellezza

by beesp



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesp/pseuds/beesp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una giornata di fine estate, un attimo di pace nell'appartamento di Bucky e Steve. Ogni cosa sembra disegnare il viso di Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode alla bellezza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liar/gifts).



Steve non può credere all'attrazione che le labbra di Bucky gli provocano.  
Gli stringe un po' di più il braccio intorno alle spalle. Bucky sorride mentre gli parla del film che dovrebbero assolutamente guardare insieme. Sorride quel sorriso sbilenco, l'angolo sinistro della bocca sollevato e gli occhi stretti tra gli zigomi alti e la fronte prominente.  
Il sole cala sulla città, il caldo gli incolla la pelle a quella di Bucky, ma non vuole allontanarsi. I capelli scuri di Bucky sembrano terra umida. Profuma del bagnoschiuma agli agrumi che comprano ogni mese. Steve ha i sensi inebriati del tutto dalla sua presenza.  
È imbarazzante lo stato in cui è ridotto. Avere Bucky intorno dopo tanto tempo è fisicamente frustrante.  
"Steve, io non ti parlo un'altra volta di 'sto cazzo di film" gli dice, ridendo apertamente.  
Steve prende di getto il suo blocco da disegno e traccia un contorno del profilo di Bucky e poi cerca di catturare le linee del suo viso sulla carta, il viso di Bucky che gli esplode nella testa ogni volta che chiude gli occhi e che non riesce a riprodurre in alcun modo. Le labbra sono lì sul foglio. Bucky sbuffa, Steve gli sfiora la fossetta del mento con la bocca.  
"Steve" sussurra Bucky. Gli poggia la mano vicino al collo. Steve socchiude le palpebre al contatto con il metallo freddo. "Voglio baciarti".  
Steve si avvicina, le dita di Bucky scivolano subito sui suoi fianchi, sotto la t-shirt. Gli lecca le labbra.  
"Baciami, Bucky".  
Bucky lo bacia. Si siede sulle sue gambe e si struscia contro di lui. Steve lo stringe e accarezza la schiena e le natiche e fa scorrere le mani fino al sedere. Gli morde la spalla.  
"Steve, no" gli dice piano mentre gli sbottona i pantaloni. "Voglio..." Bucky lascia cadere la frase mentre si inginocchia davanti a Steve, lo sguardo fisso nel suo. Si sente morire dentro, perché la bocca morbida di Bucky spinge contro i suoi boxer e Bucky è bellissimo e  
Bucky lo accarezza mentre lo bacia sulla pancia e sul petto e sulle costole.  
Steve reclina la testa quando Bucky gli alza il bacino per sfilargli l'intimo. Gli passa la lingua sulla punta. Steve si protende verso di lui. Espira forte quando Bucky lo prende in bocca -- continua a toccarlo, a farlo godere.  
Steve trattiene quello che dovrebbe essere un gemito rumoroso perché Bucky inghiottisce.  
Scosso e arrossato rilassa ogni muscolo del corpo. Bucky si avvicina a lui e gli bacia la tempia e le guance e la fronte.


End file.
